Just You
by Kang Seulla
Summary: You're the first and last. I love You. Exo oneshoot fanfic collection. Chap 1 : HunHan Chap 2 : KaiSoo Chap 3 : SuLay Chap 4 : TaoRis Chap 5 : ChenMin Chap 6 : ChanBaek. RnR. GS. Typo
1. Chapter 1

Just You

Exo official pairing

HunHan (GS for Luhan)

Oneshoot/angst/romance

DLDR

Happy Reading

.

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya bahagia sambil melebarkan sisi kanan-kiri baju pengantin yang dipakainya. Dia membalikkan badannya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Wajah cantiknya menampilkan wajah senang saat melihat sang ibu yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ibu, aku senang sekali, aku sudah tidak sabar," tubuh mungil kurusnya memeluk tubuh ibunya dan membawa tubuh ibunya berputar-putar. Sedangkan ibunya turut bahagia melihat sikap anaknya itu.

"Ibu bahagia asalkan kau bahagia, nak" sang ibu mengelus rambut Luhan yang telah diberi hiasa permata, membuatnya semakin cantik. "Baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi, jangan membuat calon suamimu menunggu lama," Luhan mengangguk senang dan mengikuti ibunya keluar kamarnya. Saat diruang keluarga, dia melihat ayah dan kakaknya sedang menunggunya dengan setelan jas mereka.

"Wah wah anak ayah cantik sekali," sang ayah mengelus rambut anak bungsunya. "Ayo," dan Luhan berjalan disamping kakaknya yang selalu menggodanya.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas saat dia dan ayahnya akan memasuki gereja, tempat dia mengikrarkan janji sucinya bersama orang yang dicintainya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan dia terlihat gugup. Ayahnya mengelus pelan tangannya untuk menenangkan anak bungsunya itu.

"Tidak apa Lu," dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Saat mereka memasuki pintu gereja, musik mulai dimainkan. Para undangan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat rupa pengantin wanita hari ini. dan mereka sungguh sangat terpesona akan kecantikannya. Luhan melihat kesekelilingnya, dia melihat teman-temannya yang memberikan dia semangat dan juga keluarganya. Membuat dia tak hentinya untuk tersenyum. Tidak lagi setelah ayahnya menyerahkan dia kepada Sehun, membuat dia menahan tangis bahagianya. Dia tersenyum lembut kearah Sehun dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat Luhan luluh. Dia merasakan tangan besar Sehun menggenggam lembut tangan kecilnya, membuat dia merasa aman dan hangat. Keduanya menghadap _pastor_ yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ehem.. saudara Oh Sehun apakah engaku bersedia menerima wanita ini sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan dalam pernikahan yang Kudus? Maukah engkau mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan merawat dia saat sakit maupun sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja selama engkau hidup berdua didunia ini?" Luhan berdebar saat sang _pastor_ bertanya dengan lantang.

"Saya bersedia," Luhan dapat menrasakan kesungguhan dari kalimat Sehun tersebut, membuat hatinya hangat.

"Dan kau Xi Luhan apakah engaku bersedia menerima pemuda ini sebagai suami yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan dalam pernikahan yang Kudus? Maukah engkau mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan merawat dia saat sakit maupun sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja selama engkau hidup berdua didunia ini?"

"Saya bersedia," Luhan tersenyum setelah mengucapkan itu, dia menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sekarang ucapkan janji nikah kalian dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan." Luhan menunggu Sehun mengucapkan janjinya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia menatap mata sehun yang juga menatapnya dalam.

"Saya Oh Sehun mengambil engkau Xi Luhan menjadi istri saya, dengan mengasihi dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan kita, menurut firman Tuhan, ini janjiku padamu!" Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan airmatanya yang akan jatuh. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia saat mendengar Sehun mengucapkan janjinya dengan lantang.

"Saya Xi Luhan menerima engkau Oh Sehun menjadi suami saya, dengan mengasihi dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan kita, menurut firman Tuhan, ini janjiku padamu!" dengan suaranya yang lembut dan sedikit bergetar, masih terdengar kesungguhan dari kata-katanya itu. Membuat lelaki dihadapannya menggenggam tangannya lebih kuat.

"Silahkan kedua pengantin untuk tukar cincin," Luhan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun –sahabatnya- yang memakai _dress_ putih dengan pita yang melingkar dipinggangnya, membuat tubuh rampingnya terlihat, sedang membawa nampan kecil yang diatasnya ada sepasang cincin perak. Baekhyun berdiri didepan kedua pengantin tersebut sambil tersenyum. Dia menyerahkan nampan tersebut kepada keduanya. Sehun mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil dengan permata kecil diatasnya, dia melingkarkan cincin itu kejari manis Luhan. Luhan pun melakukan sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun, keduanya saling menatap mata pasangannya. Raut kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dikedua mata mereka. Dan keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah gembala yang membacakan peneguhan nikah saat Baekhyun sudah pergi dan mengucapkan 'selamat' kepada mereka.

"Dihadapan Tuhan dan keluarga serta jemaat Tuhan, hari ini saya meneguhkan pernikahan saudara berdua menjadi suami istri yang sah, dalam nama Bapa, Anak, dan Roh Kudus yaitu Tuhan Yesus Kristus dan apa yang dipersatukan Allah tidak boleh diceraikan manusia, Amen!" jeda sesaat saat pengembala tersebut berucap. Luhan menunggu dengan hati yang berdebar.

"Kiranya Berkat Anugrah Bapa, kasih Yesus Kristus dan bimbingan serta pertolongan RohKudus melimpah dan menyertai pernikahan ini dari sekarang sampai maranatha. Dalam nama Tuhan Yesus Kristus, Amen!" dan para undangan tersenyum senang dan menghela nafas karena kedua pengantin itu telah disahkan. Luhan pun tersenyum bahagia untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Maka dari ini, saya atas nama Tuhan, mengesahkan kalian sebagai suami istri. Kalian dapat mencium pasangan kalian," sang _pastor_ tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari pasangan didepannya.

Luhan mengahadap kearah Sehun dia memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mengelus lembut pipinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya tumbah membasahi pipi mulusnya saat bibir lembut Sehun menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Luhan meremas tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya. Dan dia dapat merasakan, kalau Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dia memeluk tubuh Sehun erat saat ciuman itu terlepas. Dia menangis bahagia didada suaminya yang dibalas dengan usapan dipunggungnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia Hun,"

"Aku juga Lu. I love you," Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mengecup keningnya mesra.

"I love you too,"

.

.

.

"Baik-baiklah dirumah barumu sayang, jangan malas, jadilah istri yang baik," Luhan mengangguk tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Iya bu, kalian berkunjunglah nanti kerumahku," Luhan memeluk ibunya dan dibalas pelukan hangat dari sang ibu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sedan yang sudah dihiasi dengan bunga warna-warni itu. Dia masuk dan duduk dikursi damping pengemudi saat Sehun membukaan dia pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Dia duduk dengan tenang dan melihat kakaknya dan Sehun sedang berbincang. Dia tersenyum melihat kedekatan keduanya. Saat Sehun sudah duduk disampingnya, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi, dia membuka jendela mobil dan melambaikan tangannya kepada keluarga dan teman-temannya.

"Hei Lu," Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara suaminya itu.

"Iya Sehunna?" dia menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya, membuat Sehun menjadi gemas. Luhan malah mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat Sehun mencubit pipinya tetapi pandangannya masih lurus fokus kejalan. "Menyetirlah dengan benar Sehunna~"

"_Aye aye captain_," Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya disenderan bangku.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti capek," Luhan menatap Sehun, sedangkan yang ditatap melirikkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Kenapa Lu?"

"Tidak, aku ingin menemanimu menyetir saja, lagipula, aku ingin tau perjalan kerumah baru kita," Luhan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya kepada Sehun, sedangkan suaminya hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah terserahmu saja," setelah itu hanya keheningan yang ada. Luhan menatap keluar jendela dengan perasaan senang, jalanan berliku dan cuaca yang berkabut. Pegunungan. Dan Luhan sangat suka.

"Sehunna~ bagaimana rumah kita nanti?"

"Rahasia," Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ayolah Sehunna~" Luhan merajuk. Membuat Sehun semakin gemas.

"Rahasia Lu. Aku yakin kau pasti suka,"

"Baiklah, aku menunggu," dia masih setia mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Jangan mem_pout_kan bibirmu seperti itu, kau ingin aku serang sekarang?" Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung saja menatap Sehun sebal.

"Yak, yadong," Luhan semakin sebal saat melihat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yadong? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Ah aku penasaran apa yang ada dibalik sini," Luhan melotot saat tangan Sehun meraba paha bagian dalamnya. Wajahnya merona saat Sehun mengelus elus daerah itu.

"Se..Sehun," Luhan merasa kalau suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya.

"Kenapa hm? Apa salah kalau aku menyentuh istriku sendiri?"

"Bu..bukan begitu," Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. "Se..Sehun... ASTAGA SEHUN AWAS!" dan setelah itu yang Luhan rasakan hanya gelap.

.

.

.

Luhan mengeluh saat dirasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pipinya lembut. Dia membuka matanya dan merasakan pusing yang sangat dikepalanya. Dan pandangannyya jatuh kepada suaminya dengan wajah yang berlumuran dengan cairan merah yang diketahuinya adalah darah. Luhan yang menyadarinya panik dan mengusap cairan yang berada dikening suaminya.

"Se...Sehun apa yang terjadi?" Luhan menatap sendu suaminya. Suaranya pun sangat lemas.

"Maaf aku tidak mengemudi dengan benar," Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mencium tangannya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan, dimana kap mobilnya yang mengeluarkan asap.

"Hun... jangan bilang... mobil ini... akan terbakar," Luhan tergagap. Dia menatap suaminya cemas.

"Sepertinya iya Lu," Luhan mendengar nada pasrah suaminya. Sehun menatapnya dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkar ditubuhya. Sehun juga mencoba membuka sabuk pengaman miliknya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Sabuk itu macet.

"Hun... sini aku bantu," Luhan hendak membantu, tetapi tangannya ditepis secara halus oleh Sehun.

"Tidak Lu, kau keluarlah, selamatkan dirimu. Aku tadi sudah menelpon bantuan," Luhan meneteskan airmatanya saat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Bukan, ini bukan airmata bahagia saat upacara pernikahan mereka tadi. Tapi ini tangisan pilunya. Tangisannya semakin pecah ketika Sehun menarik tengkuknya dan melumat pelan bibirnya.

"Selamatkan dirimu, tidak usah pedulikan aku. I love you Oh Luhan," dan Luhan memberontak saat tubuhnya dipaksa keluar oleh tim penolong. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat mobil yang tadi ditumpanginya terbakar dengan tubuh suaminya. Tangisnya pecah. Dan hanya rintihan pilunya yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu

"I love you too Oh Sehun,"

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum saat angin berhembus kearahnya, membuat rambutnya berkibar mengikuti arah angin. Musim gugur. Daun-daun yang berwarna kuning, jatuh menyentuh trotoar. Membuat jalanan sekitar terlihat kotor, tetapi tetap menarik dilihat. Dia menyesap _hot chocolate_nya dan menguncir rambutnya karena angin membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Hei Lu," Luhan menengok lalu tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya duduk disampingnya.

"Oh hai Baek, kau lama sekali," dia kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Maaf, tadi toko tempat aku memesan gaun menelpon," Luhan terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu malah menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Ohh... semoga kau bahagia Baek," dia mengelus rambut Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan.

"Ohh, aku tidak bermaksud Lu," Luhan menatap raut bersalah diwajah sahabatnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Baek, mungkin ini memang takdirku," senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Lagipula, aku senang, karena aku menjadi orang yang pertama dan terakhir untuk Sehun," tanpa disadarinya, setetes airmata jatuh kepipinya. "Dan Sehun akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir juga untukku," tubuhnya bergetar dan tangisnya pecah. Dia memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu, menengkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku janji Lu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan sering berkunjung dengan Kris," Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan sangat beruntung memiliki kakak ipar sepertimu Baek,"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**Haloooo, septi kembali dengan cerita baru -3- ini oneshoot, jadi jangan minta sequel yah/? Menurut kalian, chap depan enaknya siapa/? Tapi jangan ChanBaek ya, aku sediain khusus mereka di Chap akhir, itu biar aku rajin ngetiknya/? **

**Maaf ya kalo ceritanya pasaran dan aneh, maaf kalo ada typo, males buat meriksa lagi :D dan maaf juga kalau endingnya gak memuaskan dan bahasa aku yang gak dingertiin u,u aku taruh ff ini di rating M karena di chap selanjutnya mungkin ada yang vulgar/?**

**Makasih buat readers yang udah ngereview di ff BECAUSE I LOVE YOU aku seneng atas respon kalian sama ff aku **** dan buat ff SPRING, entah mau dilanjutin kapan, semenjak ada yang bilang kalau dia mual baca ff aku, jadi gak selera ngelanjutinnya **** maaf buat yang nunggu, tapi aku janji bakal ngelanjutin ff itu **** buat yang minta sequel NAUGHTY GIRL, aku gak janji yah hihi :3 emang diotak aku udah ada, tapi karena kemalasan dan kesibukan aku, jadi gak janji yah :3 lagipula sekarang ffn susah banget dibukanya **** jadi harus nyari modem atau wifi yang bisa buka ffn **

**Oke aku udah kebanyakan curcol :3 boleh aku minta Review kalian dengan sangat? Thankseu /bow/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just You**

**Exo official pairing**

**KaiSoo (GS for Kyungsoo)**

**Oneshoot/angst/romance**

**DLDR**

**Happy Reading**

.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin sambil tersenyum puas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat mendapat sebuah _email_ kalau kekasihnya itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah untuknya. Dimana lelaki yang begitu dicintainya akan melamar dirinya dihadapan orang tuanya. Senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya dan jangan lupa, jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Dia gugup, tapi dia senang. Ternyata ucapan kekasihnya itu tidak main-main. Dan setelah puas dengan penampilannya, dia keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ohh cantiknya putri _eomma_," Kyungsoo tersipu saat mendengar pujian ibunya. Dia mendekati sang ibu dan membantu membereskan makanan diatas meja makan.

"_Eomma_, aku tidak sabar. Jantungku terus berdetak cepat," Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan ibunya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Tenanglah nak, tanganmu sampai berkeringat seperti ini," sang ibu mengusap peluk disekitar dahi anaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa _eomma_," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sang ibu hanya terkekeh. "Ohya _eomma_, dimana _appa_?"

"_Appa_mu sedang bersiap-siap. Apa Jongin sudah jalan?"

"Ya _eomma_, tadi dia mengirim _email_ katanya dia sedang dalam perjalanan," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu menunggu kekasihnya disana.

JEDGER

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya saat suara halilintar terdengar sangat kencang. Dan setelahnya, hujan turun dengan deras.

"Sayang, tutup _Gorden_nya," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mendekati jendela. Dia melihat kearah guyuran hujan yang sangat deras. Entah karena apa, dadanya berdenyut sakit saat guyuran air mengenai tanah didepan rumahnya. "Sayang, cepat ditutup. Jangan berdiri didepan jendela,"

"Ya _eomma_," Kyungsoo langsung menutup _Gorden_ dan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. "_Eomma, Appa,_" Dia duduk diantara kedua orangtuanya. "Tiba-tiba, perasaanku tidak enak," Dia memeluk erat ibunya.

KRING KRING

"_Yeobo_, tolong angkat telponnya," Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya yang mengangkat telpon. Perasaannya semakin menjadi saat ayahnya menghampiri dirinya dan sang ibu.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Jongin mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju kemari," Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti langkah ibunya yang menuntunnya ke garasi.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong kearah gundukkan tanah dihadapannya. Mengabaikan ucapan berduka cita dari setiap orang yang menghampirinya. Di pikirannya hanya satu. Dia berharap ini hanya mimpi dan dia ingin cepat terbangun sehingga dia dapat melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya lagi. Dapat menyentuh pipinya dan dapat memeluk tubuh bidangnya. Tapi kenyataannya, dia dapat merasakan gatal dikakinya karena rumput-rumput yang memangjang disekita pemakaman. Itu artinya dia tidak bermimpi.

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita pulang," Kyungsoo hanya diam saat pundaknya dirangkul dan menjauhi pemakaman orang gadis mungil disampingnya. "Kyungsoo, aku mohon bicaralah," Kyungsoo hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dan kemudian hanya memandang kearah luar jendela mobil.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar miliknya. Dia menghampiri ranjangnya dan duduk disana. Mengelus kasurnya dan tak terasa air yang terasa asin jatuh dipipinya. Airmatanya jatuh semakin banyak tanpa ada niat ingin mengusapnya.

"Kau tau Jongin-ah, kenangan kita diranjang ini sangat banyak,"

"_HAHAHA, Geli Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin agar tidak menggelitik pinggangnya. Tetapi, Kyungsoo tergelincir karena dirinya yang tidak bisa diam. Untungnya mereka jatuh tepat diatas ranjang milik Kyungsoo, sehingga keduanya –terutama Kyungsoo- tidak merasa sakit. Kyungsoo memandang mata kekasihnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher kekasihnya itu._

"_Berhenti menggelitikku. Itu sangat geli," dia mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan dipandangemas oleh lelaki diatasnya itu._

"_Tapi kau jangan bertingkah manja oleh orang lain. Mengerti?" Jongin mengelus surai coklat-kemerahan milik gadisnya itu._

"_Iya aku janji," Kyungsoo memberikan senyum dibibir seksinya. Dia memejamkan matanya saat wajah Jongin semakin mendekati wajahnya. Kyungsoo merasakan basah dibibirnya. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin. Ikut membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu. Dia sedikit mengeluh saat tangankekasihnya itu mengelus gundukan didadanya dan meremasnya pelan._

"_Sshh aahh Jongin~" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat ciuman Jongin berpindah kelehernya._

"_Apa baby?" Jongin membuat kissmark di leher putih Kyungsoo, membuat perempuan dibawahnya meremas pelan rambutnya._

"_Ssshh aahh," Jongin tersenyum saat wanitanya hanya dapat mendesah. Dia melepas cumbuannya dan menatap mata bulat kekasihnya._

"_Bolehkah?" dan saat Kyungsoo mengangguk, disanalah dia merasa sangat beruntung._

_._

"_Aaahh Jonginhh terusshhh aaahhh disanaa" Kyungsoo terus mendesahkan nama Jongin saat lelaki itu terus 'menggenjot' tubuh bagian bawahnya._

"_Aaahhh sempit sayanghh" Jongin semakin mempercepat tusukkannya dan terus menusuk G-Spot Kyungsoo._

"_Aaahh terusshh Jong~ ini nikmat aahhh kau besar sayang aahhh," Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan meremas payudaranya. Jongin yang melihat tangan mungil kekasihnya mencoba meremas payudaranya sendiri malah menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dan menggantikannya dengan mulut miliknya. Dia menghisap puting kemerahan itu, dan terkadang menggigitnya pelan. Membuat wanitanya semakin mendesah kencang._

"_Ouuhh Jongin aahhhh," Kyungsoo meremas rambut coklat Jongin dan semakin membusungkan dadanya. "Aahh aku mau keluarhhh Jongin," Jongin yang mendengarnya semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya._

"_Bersama sayang aahhh sshh," Jongin memejamkan matanya saat penisnya berkedut._

_CROT_

_CROT_

"_I love you," Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Jongin mencium keningnya._

"_I love you too."_

_._

_._

Kyungsoo semakin mengeraskan tangaisannya. Dia terjatuh kelantai. Dia memeluk tubuhnya dan airmata semakin deras meninggalkan mata besarnya.

"Hiks.. Jongin. Kenapa? Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku? Hiks.. Kenapa Jongin? Kenapa?!" dia berteriak dan membanting barang-barang disekitarnya. Dia menghampiri bingkai foto yang berada diatas meja riasnya. Foto dirinya dan Jongin.

"Kau berjanji akan menjadi suami dan kita akan membesarkan anak kita bersama. Tapi... kenapa kau malah pergi?" Kyungsoo mendekap erat figura itu. Menangis. "Jongin," dia mengelus foto yang berada dibingkai itu. Mengusap satu wajah yang sedang tersenyum senang disana. Dan dia ikut tersenyum.

"Jika kau pergi, aku akan pergi sayang. Kita akan terus bersama," dan senyum tergambar jelas dibibirnya.

.

.

"Hai Kyung," Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum memandang wanita seusianya. Dia alihkan lagi pandangannya ke gundukan tanah di depannya. Dia mengelus batu nisan didepannya dengan lembut.

"Sudah dua tahun Jongin-ah," setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi mulusnya. "Tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu," dia tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah jangan menangis Kyung," dia menoleh dan memeluk wanita disampingnya.

"Aku hanya merindukan Jongin, Baek. Itu saja," dia melepas pelukannya dan kembali mengelus rumput digundukan tanah didepannya.

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti dulu lagi. Kau tau? Orang tua mu sangat panik saat itu. Dan aku yakin, Jongin pasti akan marah sekali disana. Iya kan Jongin?" Kyungsoo tertawa saat temannya itu bertanya kearah nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya itu.

"Iya, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, aku berjanji," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

END

Mengerti mengapa aku memasukkan FF ini menjadi RATING M? Ya kan aku udah bilang kalo ini buat All Official Pair EXO. Jadi jangan anggap aku salah rating yah~ gimana gimana? Ada yang nangis? #plak. Maaf kalo Ncnya garing. Aku gamau fokus ke Ncnya sih hoho. NC Cuma jadi pelengkap aja. Diibaratkan sayur, NC itu kayak mecin. Pake ga pake tetep enak #loh. Yaudah segini aja. Kira-kira mau siapa nih di next chapter? Dan jangan lupa Reviewnya~ gomawooo


	3. Chapter 3

Just You

Exo official pairing

Sulay (GS for Lay)

Oneshoot/angst/romance

DLDR

Happy Reading

.

Lay mengusap keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya dan memandang sendu kearah pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dia merapikan selimut pemuda itu dan memegang lembut tangan pemuda itu lalu menciumnya. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan tersenyum saat melihat perempuan cantik dengan keriput tipis diwajahnya yang tengah menghampirinya cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" Lay mengusap lembut tangan rapuhnya yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Suho hanya menngalami serangan kecil. Dia hanya belum kuat menahannya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tenang," Lay tersenyum saat melihat wajah lega perempuan itu.

"Syukurlah. Tapi... apakah anak saya bisa sembuh dok?" wajah perempuan itu kembali resah.

"Kami akan berbuat semampunya. Banyaklah berdoa," Lay tersenyum. "Kau beristirahatlah nyonya. Sebelum kau kelelahan. Aku permisi dulu," Lay membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu sebelum dirinya menatap pintu ruangan yang baru saja di tinggalkannya.

.

.

Lay tersenyum menatap nampan yang berada ditangannya. Dia membuka pintu bercat putih dan tersenyum melihat pemuda dengan kupluk hitam sedang memandang kearah luar jendela.

"Selamat pagi Suho-_ya_. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Lay tersenyum saat pemuda itu malah terkaget karena kehadirannya.

"Ah dokter Lay. Tidurku nyenyak dan mimpiku indah," Lay tersenyum semakin lebar saat pemuda itu tersenyum juga kearahnya. "Dan dimimpiku aku bertemu seorang bidadari yang sangat cantik sepertimu," Lay menatap malu kearah Suho yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan Suho-_ya_. Setelah itu aku akan membawakanmu susu," Lay menyerahkan nampan berisi sarapan kepada Suho. Pemuda itu hanya menggangguk dan menatap kearah makanannya.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh makan selain bubur?" Suho mengaduk malas bubur ayamnya tanpa minat. "Aku bosan dok," ucapnya lirih.

"Setelah keadaanmu membaik kau boleh makan yang lain Suho-_ya_," Lay memandang pemuda itu sedih.

"Tapi kapan? Aku rindu jajanan diluar. Aku rindu teman-temanku. Aku rindu anjingku. Aku rindu semua yang berada diluar rumah sakit ini," Lay mendekati Suho dan mengusap lembut bahu bergetar pemuda itu. "Aku... ingin sembuh dok."

"Kau pasti akan sembuh. Jadi, sebaiknya kau makan dan minum obatmu," Lay mengusap sayang rambut pasiennya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau suapi aku dok?" Suho tersenyum lembut dan menatap penuh harap kearah Lay.

"Baiklah," Lay mengambil alih bubur ditangan Suho dan mulai menyuapi pasiennya itu.

Suho dengan lahap memakan tiap suapan dari dokter cantik didepannya. Umur mereka memang terpaut lima tahun dengan Lay yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi itu tidak membuat kecantikan dokter didepannya ini terlihat tua. Dia memang menyukai Lay. Bukan! Dia mencintainya. Lay yang merawatnya dan memberikannya semangat saat dia terpuruk terhadap penyakitnya. Lay yang menguatkannya. Dan dia berjanji akan melawan penyakitnya ini. Dia akan bertahan demi dokternya.

"Suho-_ya_? Mengapa melamun?" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum menatap Lay.

"Tidak dok. Aku hanya memikirkanmu," dan Suho tersenyum senang saat pipi dokter itu merona.

"Kau ini. ayo cepat habisan," Suho mengangguk dan memakan habis buburnya dengan lahap.

.

.

Hari demi hari Suho habiskan waktunya bersama Lay. Lay pasti akan selalu keruang inapnya saat dia tidak ada pasien. Suho sangat senang. Setidaknya dia tidak sendiri dirumah sakit ini. walaupun _eomma_ dan teman-temannya sering berkunjung, tapi semua terasa berbeda jika Lay yang datang keruangannya dan membawakannya makanan ringan. Walaupun hanya sedikit yang dimakannya. Tapi dia senang. Lay sangat mengerti dirinya.

Hari ini dokter cantiknya itu sedang ada operasi. Dan Suho sangat kesepian sekarang. Dia mengambil _handphone_nya dan membuka galeri. Dia tersenyum saat melihat foto dirinya dengan dokter tercintanya. Dan Suho langsung merindukan dokternya itu.

"Ah dokter Lay, cepatlah kesini," Suho memeluk _handphone_nya dan mencium layarnya yang terdapat foto Lay dengan wajah meronanya. Suho memandang kesal layar _handphone_nya yang berganti dari wajah cantik dokternya ke wajah menyebalkan teman pirangnya. Dia menggeser layar yang berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan _handphone_nya kearah telinga.

"Ada apa Kris?" dia merebahkan tubuhnya saat dirasa pusing dikepalanya.

"Aku dan yang lain akan berkunjung. Ada yang ingin kau titipkan?" Suho tampak berfikir. Dan senyum lembut hadir dibibirnya.

"Ada beberapa yang ingin ku beli. Aku akan mengirimnya lewat pesan nanti."

"Baiklahh. Cepat kau kirim pesan itu. jangan bermesraan dengan doktermu itu," Suho terlalu malas membalas ucapan temannya itu. Dia mematikan sambungan telpon dan langsung mengirimkan pesan ketemannya itu. dia tersenyum kecil kemudian memejamkan matanya saat rasa pusing yang sangat kembali menyerang kepalanya.

.

.

Lay berlari panik saat mendengar kabar kalau Suho kembali mendapat serangan. Dia tidak mendengarkan seruan protes dari orang yang telah ditabraknya. Yang terpenting adalah dia harus segera sampai di lantai tujuh dan langsung ke ruangan nomor 171. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan pasien kesayangannya itu. Setelah sampai dia diserbu oleh tangisan _eomma_ Suho.

"Tolong anak saya dok," wanita itu menangis dan menutup wajahnya agar menahan isaknya.

"Aku akan berusaha nyonya," Lay dengan langkah terburu memasuki ruang inap yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Tapi-

DOR

"KEJUTAN!" Lay memekik pelan saat banyak kertas berterbangan kearahnya dan suara terompet yang mengejutkannya. Dia melihat dengan seksama siapa yang sudah berani menghalanginya untuk mengurus pasiennya itu. Tapi dia bingung saat melihat Suho malah berdiri dihadapannya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Dan Lay sangat terpesona saat Suho memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Tak akan ketinggalan topi kupluk yang menutupi kepalanya yang sudah mulai botak.

"Apa kau terkejut dok?" Suho mendekati Lay. Dan memegang tangan dokter itu. "Maafkan aku," dia tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala dokternya itu.

"Ehem... setidaknya jangan melupakan kami," Suho menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar menatap teman-temannya.

"_Sorry_. Tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkan kita berdua?" Suho menandang satu persatu temannya dan mereka mengangguk.

"Ya kami mengerti _hyung_. Semangat," Suho mengangguk senang.

"_Thanks_ Yeol. _Thanks_ semua. Kalian teman terbaikku."

"Ya kami tau _hyung_. Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam ya," Suho hanye menggelengkan kepalanya setelah kelima temannya itu sudah keluar dari ruang inapnya. Dia kembali menatap Lay yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

"Dok?" dia menatap Lay yang hanya diam. "Kau marah padaku?" Suho mendadak ciut saat Lay menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ya aku marah. Kau kenapa berbohong dengan bilang kau mengalami serangan?!" Lay sedikit berteriak. Dia tidak habis sangka kenapa pemuda dihadapannya ini bermain seperti itu. "Padahal aku sudah sangat khawatir. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu," Suho tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh dokternya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda," dia mengusap air mata yang jatuh mengenai pip mulus sang dokter. Dia sangat menyesal, karena idenya dokter ini malah menangis.

"Kau jangan lakukan itu lagi," Lay menatap Suho yang menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk tubuh Suho.

"Iya aku berjanji."

Suho menuntun Lay untuk memasuki ruang inapnya lebih dalam. Lay menatap takjub ruang inap yang sudah disihir menyerupai sebuah restoran mahal. Walaupun hanya ada satu meja makan disana, tapi Lay akui. Ini romantis.

"Silahkan duduk dok," Suho menarik bangku dan mempersilahkan Lay untuk duduk disana. dan Lay hanya menurut.

"Sejak kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?" Lay menatap Suho yang sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Sejak kau sedang sibuk dengan operasimu," Suho menggenggam tangan Lay dan tersenyum lembut kearah dokter cantik didepannya. Lay hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Suho setelah ini. Dia merasakan lembutnya tangan Suho yang meremas lembut tangannya membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat.

"Dokter..." Suho mendadak gugup. "Aku... aku menyukaimu. Aku tau, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi... aku sangat nyaman bersamamu. Kau yang selalu menyemangatiku. Maaf aku sudah lancang menyukaimu," Lay tersenyum melihat Suho yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menggenggam tangan Suho malu-malu.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Suho-_ya_. Kau tidak salah," Lay masih asik menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan... aku juga menyukaimu."

Hening.

"Apa kau serius?" Suho menunjukkan senyumnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh dokter cantiknya. Suho bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut didepan Lay. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak dari saku jasnya dan menunjukkannya didekat Lay.

"Dokter, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" dia mengambil sebuah cincin perak dari kotak yang diambilnya lalu memegang lembut telapak tangan Lay.

"Tentu aku mau," Lay tersenyum bahagia saat Suho melingkarkan cincin perak itu dijari manisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Suho memeluk tubuh wanitanya dan mencium kening dokternya sayang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Lay memejamkan matanya dan balas memeluk tubuh rapuh Suho.

"Aku janji akan sembuh. Lalu aku akan menikahimu. Aku janji dok," Lay menangis terharu apa yang didengarnya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya saat Suho melumat bibirnya pelan.

'_Aku pegang janjimu Suho."_

.

.

Tanpa memikirkan penampilannya yang sangat acak-acakan. Lay berlari tanpa tentu saat dia mendapatkan telpon dari rumah sakit yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Dia terenggah saat sampai didepan pintu berwarna putih dengan tulisan 171 dan mendekati seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Nyonya Kim? Apa yang terjadi dengan Suho?" Lay memegang pundak perempuan itu dan sedikit mengguncangnya. Wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis semakin keras. Lay menolehkan kepalanya saat pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan retina matanya melihat ranjang yang didorong oleh suster menunjukkan kain putih yang menutupi tubuh seseorang. Dia menatap kosong kearah gundukan itu.

"Dokter Zhang?" dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut pirang. "Ini pesan terakhir untukmu," dia menatap surat itu. "Dari Suho," dia mengambil surat itu dan langsung membukanya.

'_Selamat pagi dokter Zhang. Oh atau aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan dokter Kim?_

_Kau tau? Malam ini adalah malam yang tidak akan aku lupakan. Ini adalah malah terindah dalam 21 tahun aku hidup. Aku tidak akan melupakan wajah meronamu dan tidak akan melupakan segalanya yang ada padamu. Semuanya. Tapi setelah kau pulang, entah apa yang aku pikirkan sampai aku menuliskan surat ini ditengah rasa sakitku. Aku tau, mungkin batasku sampai disini._

_Aku minta maaf kepadamu. Aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak sembuh. Kita tidak menikah. aku tidak menepati janjiku. Apa kau setelah ini akan marah? Apa kau setelah ini akan mencubitku seperti biasa karena aku berbohong kepadamu?_

_Terima kasih dokter. Kau telah memberikan semuanya kepadaku. Kau yang mengisi hari-hariku. kau yang selalu menemaniku dan memberiku semangat. Kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali. Terima kasih._

_Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan lupakan aku. Bolehkah aku selalu berada dihatimu? Karena aku takut... sangat takut kau akan melupakanku. Aku mencintaimu dok. Sangat. _

_Your Love,_

_Kim Suho_

Lay menjatuhkan kertas yang sudah berlumur darah. Dia menatap kosong dinding didepannya yang seketika menjadi warna hitam.

.

.

Lay hanya diam saat mengdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Dia dapat mendengar. Tapi dia malas menoleh. Dia juga dapat merasakan kalau ranjangnya diduduki oleh seseorang. Tapi sekali lagi. Dia malas untuk menoleh.

"Lay?" dia hanya diam. "Kumohon. Bicaralah. Kembalilah seperti dulu," dia masih diam. Melirikpun tidak. "Aku yakin, kalau Suho melihatmu dia akan sangat sedih," seketika dia menoleh dan menatap kosong kearah Luhan.

"Kumohon. Ini sudah setahun. Dan kau..."

"Diam. Kau keluarlah."

"Tapi Lay..."

"Kubilang keluar," Lay menunjuk kearah pintu tanpa melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku senang, kau sudah mau bicara," dan Lay dapat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

Dia kembali tidur dan menatap secarik kertas yang ternoda. Dipeluknya kertas itu dan dia kembali terisak.

"Aku merindukanmu Suho. Aku mencintaimu," tanpa disadarinya Luhan menangis didepan kamarnya.

END

Yosh! Ini dia Chapter buat Sulaynya. Ayo siapa SuLay Shipper! Disini gak ada NC? Memang. Aku sengaja, karena kemarin sudah ada Ncnya. Dan sekarang tidak ada hoho. Lagipula Suho kan lagi sakit. Kasian kalo dia nanti kecapekan. Gimana noh? Berasa ga angstnya? Atau malah jadi garing? Maaf ya kalo jelek banget wkwk. Dan dari chapter HunHan sampe Chapter SuLay, cerita yang mana yang paling kalian suka dan berasa banget angstnya? Dan siapa uke yang paling sengsara menurut kalian? Kalo menurutku sih ya si Luhan. Dan satu lagi. FF ini semua OneShoot ya, jadi gada lanjutannya dan juga setiap Chapter ga berhubungan.

Dan maaf kalo emang septi lama updatenya. Maklum lagi mau UN. Dan ini aja ditengah kesibukan US bikinnya. Ini semua untuk kalian semua. Muah wkwk.

Okelah segitu aja. Bersediakah kalian Review? Buat bocoran. Chapter depan adalah Chapternya KrisTao hoho. Jadi yang mau cepet dipost review yang banyak yak. Thankseu~


	4. TaoRis

Just You

Exo official pairing

KrisTao(GS for Tao)

Oneshoot/angst/romance

DLDR

Happy Reading

.

Tao tersenyum saat melihat satu _bucket_ bunga mawar _pink_ yang menutupi wajah lelaki tinggi didepannya. Dia semakin membuka lebar pintu _apartement_nya dan menarik tangan lelaki itu agar masuk dan di langsung menutup cepat pintu bercat putih itu.

"_Gege!" _Tao memeluk erat lelaki tinggi itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Apa panda?" lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengelus sayang rambut Tao saat merasakan gelengan didadanya. Dia memegang pundak wanitanya dan menjauhkan sedikit jarak mereka. Dia memandang wajah cantik didepannya. "Ini untukmu. Cepat sembuhlah," dia mencium kening Tao sayang dan wanita itu membalas dengan memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kasih sayang yang besar dari kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kris menuntun Tao agar duduk disofa. Sedangkan dia duduk berlutut dihadapan wanitanya. Memandang lembut wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Aku sudak tidak apa _ge_," Tao tersenyum memastikan bahwa keadaannya baik saja.

"Maaf aku baru bisa menjengukmu _baby_. Pekerjaan dikantor tidak mengerti," Tao memejamkan matanya saat Kris mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Tidak apa _ge_. Aku mengerti," Tao memeluk leher Kris dan mengecup pelan leher kekasihnya itu. "Aku merindukanmu," dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" Kris menggendong pelan tubuh Tao dan dirinya duduk disofa. Membuat Tao kini berada dipangkuan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku mau _ge_!" Tao sontak melepas pelukkannya dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. Membuatnya sedikit merona.

"Baiklah. Kau mandilah_ baby_. Aku rasa kau belum mandi. Benarkan?" Kris mencubit gemas hidung mancung Tao saat wanita itu mengangguk lucu. "Baiklah aku akan memandikanmu," dan Kris tertawa saat Tao memberontak didalam gendongannya.

.

.

Tao hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat dirinya sudah telanjang didepan kekasihnya. Apalagi lelaki tinggi itu selalu saja memandangi tubuh polosnya.

"Kau.. jadi memandikanku tidak _ge_? Kalau tidak aku... mandi sendiri saja," Tao berusaha melarikan dirinya tapi pinggangnya sudah terlebih dahulu dipeluk oleh Kris. Membuat tubuhh polosnya menempel erat ditubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku memandikanmu," Tao hanya bergidik mendengar suara rendah Kris. Dia melotot saat Kris membuka kemejanya.

"Ke..kenapa kau buka?" Tao menunjuk kearah dada Kris yang tidak tertutup apapun. Dia menutup kedua matanya erat.

"Kalau tidak dibuka pasti akan basah _baby_," Kris menyeringai dan dia membuka celananya. "Bukalah matamu _baby_. Bukankah kau sudah sering melihat?" dia mendekati Tao dan memeluk wanita itu. dituntunnya wajah polos mereka kearah _shower_ dan dia menyalakan s_hower_ itu. Membuat tubuh keduanya basah.

Tao masih menutup matanya. Dia tau kalau Kris sekarang sudah sama polos dengan dirinya. Dia mengeluh pelan saat Kris malah menggesekkan penis besarnya ke pantat bulat miliknya. Tao melirik kebelakang dan mendapati wajah kenikmatan Kris, membuatnya merona.

"Ssshh_ ge_," Tao mencengkram selang _shower _dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Aahh_ baby_. Bolehkah?" Kris mulai mengelus pelan perut Tao dan menyenggol payudara bulat Tao.

"Se..sekali saja aahh _ge_," Kris hanya mengangguk dan mengelus pelan vagina Tao. Membuat kekasih cantiknya itu mengeluh nikmat. Dia langsung memasukkan jari panjangnya dan mengaduk vagina Tao.

"Aaahh _gege_ aahh," Tao membuka lebar kakinya memberi keluasan bagi Kris. Dia mengelus penis Kris yang berada dibelakangnya. Kemudian dia mengocok penis tersebut.

"Langsung saja _baby_," Kris mengocok penisnya dan menunggingkan badan Tao. Dia menggesekkan penis besarnya didepan lubanng vagina dan mulai memasukkannya pelan.

"Aahh pelan _ge_ sshh," Tao memejamkan matanya dan meremas selang s_hower_. Mereka sudah biasa melakukan ini. tapi selalu saja dia merasakan sakit.

"Tahan _baby_," Kris memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya sekali hentak. Dia tidak tega saat mendengar teriakkan sakit wanitanya. Kris mencoba menenangkan Tao dengan mengusap lembut punggung mulus itu dan membisikkan kata cinta ditelinga kekasihnya itu.

"_Move ge~_" Kris mengangguk dan menggerakan pinggulnya pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya merasakan remasan vagina Tao dipenisnya. Sangat nikmat.

"Lebih aahh cepat _ge_ sshh," Kris menurutin semua perintah Tao. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan terus mengenai _G-Spot_ Tao. Membuat perempuan ini mendesah keenakan. Tao ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penis Kris semakin dalam menubruk titik terdalamnya. Dan dia merasakan kenikmatannya sudah diujung.

"Aaahhh _gege_ aku mau aahhhh," Tao memejamkan matanya saat cairannya mengalir dan mengotori pahanya.

"Sshh bersama _baby_," Kris menyemprotkan cairannya jauh didalam rahim Tao. Membuat wanita itu merasa hangat. Kris memeluk tubuh Tao dan mengeluarkan penisnya. "Ayo kita bersiap sayang."

.

Just You

.

Tao menatap sekelilingnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Dengan semangat dia tarik tangan Kris untuk masuk lebih dalam ke area taman bermain.

"Cepatlah _ge~_ aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain~" Tao mengerjapkan matanya. Membuat Kris mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau jangan terlalu capek _baby_," Kris dengan lembut mengusap kepala Tao sayang.

"Yey! Aku ingin naik itu ya _ge_~" Tao menunjuk kearah arena _roller coster_ didepannya. Kris hanya mengangguk lalu menggandeng Tao menuju antrian. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Tao yang gembira. Kekasihnya itu terus bergerak tidak sabar dan senyum tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

SKIP

Kris menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat masih segar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda lelah dari wajahnya. Mereka sudah menaiki beberapa wahana dan kekasihnya itu masih saja memaksanya untuk main wahana yang lain.

"Ayolah _gege~ _kita main lagi~" Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan menatap kesal kearah Kris.

"_Gege_ hanya tidak mau kau kelelahan _baby_~" Kris memegang bahu Tao dan terkekeh mendapat mulut kekasihnya itu mendumel. "Baiklah baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk disini dan _gege_ belikan _ice cream_?"

"Wah! Aku mau _ge!_" matanya berbinar dan tersenyum menatap Kris. Tidak lupa kepalanya mengangguk lucu.

"_Okay_. Tunggu disini _baby_," Tao mengangguk lagi lalu dia duduk dibangku taman terdekat. Dia tersenyum saat seorang badut yang menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah bunga. Awalnya dia terkejut, tetapi itu memang tugas sang badut. Dia tertawa geli saat badut itu memberikannya bunga dengan gaya ala-ala pangeran. Dia mengambil bunga itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengusap kepala badut itu.

BRAK

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara berisik dan orang-orang yang berlari panik. Dapat dilihatnya dari kejauhan kalau papan reklame dekat kedai _ice _cream jatuh. Entah karena apa. Dengan bingung dia menghampiri kerumunan itu. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, dia dapat dengan mudah menyelinap diantara kerumunan itu.

"Ck!" dia berdecak kesal saat seorang lelaki tanpa sengaja menabraknya.

"Cepat! Cepat angkat pemuda itu! cepat telpon ambulance!" Tao dapat dengan jelas omongan orang-orang disana. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan dia langsung menerobos dengan cepat ke kerumunan itu.

Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dan matanya mengalirkan airmata saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"_GEGE_!" dia berlari dan memeluk tubuh tak berdaya itu. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnnya dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah anak muda," Tao memeluk seorang wanita tua yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi _gege_ hiks,"

"Biarkan dia dibawa ke rumah sakit," Tao hanya mengangguk dan menatap sendu tubuh kaku kekasihnya.

.

.

"TIDAK! _GEGE!_ KUMOHON BANGUN LAH!" Tao menangis sejadinya dan mengguncang tubuh kaku kekasihnya. "Kumohon _ge_," dia mengusap pipi tirus Kris yang terasa sangat dingin. "Bangunlah," dia menatap lembut wajah tampan kekasihnya dan tersenyum. "Bangun Kris-_ge~_" dia mencium pelan pipi Kris dan memeluk tubuhnya. "Kumohon. Bangunlah."

"Maaf nyonya. Kami harus segera membawanya ke kamar mayat," Tao hanya dapat memandang kosong saat dirinya dipisahkan dari kekasihnya dan saat tubuh kekasihnya yang telah dibawa menjauh darinya.

"Bahkan kau belum memberikan _ice cream_ untukku _ge_," dia tertawa dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata pandanya.

END

Maaf banget kalo ceritanya ga jelas banget. Ga ngefeel dan ga sedih-_- aku mohon maaf banget. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta review dari kalian? Thank you~


	5. ChenMin

Just You

Exo official pairing

ChenMin (GS for Xiumin)

Oneshoot/angst/romance

DLDR

Happy Reading

.

Dengan langkah riang, Xiumin menenteng bekal ditangannya lalu memasuki kantin. Dengan sedikit berjinjit dia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah seluruh kantin mencari kekasihnya. Senyum terlukis dibibirnya saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang meminum kopi dipojok kantin. Kaki pendeknya melangkah mendekati orang itu lalu duduk didepannya.

"Hei Chennie~" dia tersenyum manis kepada lelaki didepannya.

"Hai sayang," Chen balas tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan surai panjang Xiumin.

"Ayo kita makan Chennie," Chen hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Xiumin yang sedang membuka bekalnya. "Buka mulutmu Chen," Xiumin mengarahkan sumpitnya kearah Chen lalu disambut dengan mulut terbuka Chen. "Enak?" Chen mengagguk lalu menelan cepat makanan didalam mulutnya.

"Masakanmu paling enak sayang," Chen kembali mengelus rambut Xiumin. Membuat wanita itu merasa sangat disayang.

"_Gomawo_," dengan lucu Xiumin memainkan jarinya.

"Haha jangan sungkan kepadaku _baby_. Ayo lanjut makannya," Xiumin hanya mengangguk. Sumpitnya kini sudah berpindah tangan kearah Chen yang kini sedang menyuapinya.

.

"Bagaimana?" Chen menatap teman-temannya mengalihkan pandangannya dari _I-Phone_nya.

"Apanya?" dengan wajah bingungnya dia menyahuti pertanyaan Kai.

"Taruhannya bodoh. Kau sudah membuat wanita itu sangat mencintai?" Chen menyeringai dan kembali sibuk dengan _I-Phone_nya.

"Tentu. Dan kalian tinggal siapkan saja uangnya," dia terkekeh saat mengdengar dengusah dari ketiga temannya.

"Kapan kau memutuskannya?" Chen berfikir saat suara _bass_ Chanyeol bertanya.

"Hm... besok."

BRAK

"Kau tidak perlu memutuskanku. Kita putus sekarang!" pintu gudang tidak bersalah itu terbanting cukup keras. Membuat debu disekitarnya menjadi menyebar.

Chen menatap tidak percaya pintu yang baru saja tertutup keras. "Xiumin!" dia berniat mengejar wanita itu. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat dia menyadari ada ketiga temannya disana. Dia kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chen terkekeh dan menatap remeh ketiga temannya disana.

"Tentu tidak," Chen kembali duduk bersandar dan memainkan _I-Phone_nya. Mengalihkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu, ujian tengah semester semakin dekat. Tapi tidak ada satupun pelajaran yang masuk otak Chen. Dia merasa kalau... hidupnya tidak berwarna semenjak kejadian digudang dua bulan lalu. Walaupun dirinya dan Xiumin belum memiliki waktu yang lama, tapi wanita itu selalu datang kepadanya, selalu menyemangatinya. Dan dia merindukan itu semua.

Tapi dia malu. Malu oleh teman-temannya. Malu kepada Xiumin. Dan malu kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia yang sudah memainkan perasaan Xiumin, menjadikan wanita itu taruhannya, tapi dia sendiri yang termakan mainannya sendiri.

"Hey Chen? Kau tidak bersemangat sekali," dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun lalu menepis pelan tangan Sehun dipundaknya.

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan," dia berdiri lalu memandang teman-temannya. "Aku ke UKS dulu," tanpa mendengar jawaban teman-temannya, dia melangkah keluar gudang yang menjadi tempat kumpul mereka.

"Dia menjadi aneh."

.

Seharusnya jalan menuju UKS itu lurus, tapi Chen berbelok kearah kanan. Dia berjalan pelan memasuki kantin. Setelah menemukan tempat yang dirasanya pas, dia mendudukan dirinya didekat pintu, kemudian matanya terus mengawasi beberapa wanita yang berkumpul yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya.

Dia tersenyum kecil saat seorang perempuan yang dipandanginya sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja Min," gumamnya._ 'Aku sangat merindukanmu.'_

Dia tau, bahwa kegiatan rutinnya ini sangat membuang-buang waktu. Dia tidak makan saat istirahat, saat pelajaran hanya memperhatikan gadis yang duduk dibangku paling depan, pulang sekolah harus mengikuti Xiumin, memastikan bahwa perempuan itu sampai dengan selamat dirumah. Tapi... dia akan senang walau hanya bisa melihat perempuan itu dari jauh.

"Aku... maafkan aku Min," bisiknya saat xiumin melewati meja yang ditempatinya.

.

"Min?" Luhan menatap sahabatnya yang hanya diam setelah mereka keluar dari kantin.

"Ya Luhan, aku mendengarnya. Tidak perlu dibahas," Xiumin tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Luhan. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Baiklah-baiklah," Luhan menggandeng tangan Xiumin memasuki ruang kelasnya. "Jadi Min, kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak Lu, aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Luhan menghela nafasnya kemudian mengelus kepala Xiumin yang sedang tertidur diatas meja.

"Semoga kau berubah pikiran Min."

"Tidak akan Lu," keduanya terdiam saat bel masuk berbunyi dan ketika Chen melewati meja mereka.

Xiumin menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya. "Chen..." desisnya.

.

"Kau langsung pulang? Tumben," Kai merangkul pundak Chen, menahan lelaki itu agar lebih lama.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku pulang dulu."

Setelah mengangkat tangannya keudara, Chen melangkahkan kakinya kearah gerbang sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa saat matanya melihat Xiumin yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Setelah berjarak sekitar lima meter, dia mulai menstabilkan langkahnya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari gerakan yang dibuat Xiumin.

Langkahnya berhenti saat Xiumin membalikkan badannya secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya membeku saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Xiumin. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Xiumin sudah berada tepat didepannya.

"Berhenti, berhenti mengikutiku."

Xiumin menatap menusuk. Chen tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti."

Keduanya terdiam, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku hanya taruhanmu?"

"Ya tadinya. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Kau menyesal? Berharap aku kembali kepadamu? Tidak akan!" Xiumin membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chen. Tapi langkahnya kalah cepat dibandingkan tangan Chen yang menarik dirinya.

"Aku memang menyesal! Aku memang mengharapkan itu! KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM MINSEOK!"

Xiumin menatap lama mata lelaki didepannya, mencari kebohongan disana. tapi mata itu berkata jujur, menatapnya penuh harap dan penuh dengan penyesalan. Mata itu seakan memuja dirinya, menyayanginya, mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tapi...

"Aku sudah tidak percaya padamu lagi. Kumohon, lepaskan aku," dia menatap kembali mata itu, yang sekarang menyiratkan kesakitan.

Dan saat tubuh keduanya tidak menempel lagi, saat Chen melepaskan pelukkan dipinggangnya, entah karena apa dirinya merasa kosong.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Xiumin menahan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Tapi... aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Xiumin membalikkan badannya cepat saat setetes air mata jatuh kepipinya. "Terima kasih," dan setelah itu dia berjalan cepat.

Dengan kelopak mata yang berkaca-kaca, dia melirik tanda penyebrang yang menunjukkan lanpu hijau, dengan sedikit berlari dia menyebrang tanpa memperhatikan mobil yang berlaju kencang kearahnya.

BRAK

"Aw!" Xiumin mengelus sikutnya yang tergesek dengan aspal. Dia menatap orang-orang yang berlarian kearahnya.

"_Nona?_ Anda tidak apa?" Xiumin hanya mengangguk. "Beruntung anda hanya lecet, tapi sepertinya kekasih anda cukup parah," dengan cepat dia menoleh dan seketika matanya membola saat melihat tubuh tidak berdaya yang berada satu meter darinya.

"Oh Tuhan! Chen!" dengan merangkak, dia mendekati Chen tanpa mempedulikan lututnya yang bergesekkan dengan aspal. Dia mengangkat pelan kepala Chen kemudian menaruh dipahanya.

"Chen! Bertahanlah! Cepat telepon ambulance, kumohon!" masih dengan wajah yang berurai air mata, dia memohon kepada paman yang berada disampingnya.

"Tenang _nona_, sudah kami telepon."

"Tenang apanya?! Ya Tuhan Chen, sadarlah!" dia menepuk cukup kencang pipi lelaki dipangkuannya. "Kumohon hiks.."

"Uhuk!"

"Chen!" tangannya mengelus rambut Chen, menatap wajah lelaki didepannya. "Kumohon bertahanlah Chen hiks..."

"Sstt jangan menangis," Chen mengangkat tangannya lemah dan mengusap air mata dipipi Xiumin. "Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan."

"Kau ini bilang apa? Kau harus bisa bertahan!"

"Coba lihat kakiku, sudah 'tipis' seperti itu," Chen terkekeh pelan. "Lagipula, untuk apa aku hidup tanpamu."

"Tidak Chen! Aku... aku mencintaimu! Jadi bertahanlah!" Xiumin memeluk lelaki dipangkuannya dan menangis sejadinya disana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Min," Chen tersenyum senang lalu mengelus pipi Xiumin dan mencium bibirnya sekilas sebelum dirinya diangkat memasuki ambulance.

.

"Hai Chen aku datang!" senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sampai dirinya sudah mendudukan bokongnya. "Hai ini adalah hari kelulusan. Nanti malam ada _party_ disekolah. Seandainya kau bisa ikut," dia menundukkan kepala sedih.

"Bangunlah, aku merindukan suaramu, tawamu, semua yang ada didirimu," tangannya mengelus kaca didepannya. "Aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu."

"Cepatlah bangun Chen... sebelum orangtua mu menyerah. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi," bibirnya melukiskan senyum sedih. "Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya Chen, aku... aku sangat bersalah kepadamu, aku... aku mencintaimu hiks... jadi bangunlah, aku mohon Chen, bangunlah."

Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya sambil menepuk dadanya menghilangkan sesak didadanya. Tanpa menyadari garis panjang yang tertampang dilayar.

.

.

.

Yuhu~ ini versi ChenMinnya. Gimana? Ga ngena ya? Kurang greget? Hoho maaf ya buat kelambatan aku ngeupdate ini, tapi semoga bisa bikin kalian nangis(?). Jadi... Chapter depan versi ChanBaek dan jadi Chapter terakhir!

Review please~


	6. ChanBaek -trailer-

Just You

Exo official pairing

ChanBaek (GS for Baekhyun)

(?)shoot/angst/romance

DLDR

Happy Reading

_Khusus pair ChanBaek akan dibedakan sedikit_

.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini Chanyeol. Dia akan menjadi anggota kelas ini. Berteman baiklah dengannya," aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat seluruh anak-anak mengucapkan _'Hai Chanyeol'_.

"Hai," aku membalasnya dengan singkat.

"Baiklah Chanyeol, kau silahkan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun, tolong angkat tanganmu," aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada perempuan yang duduk dideretan kursi kedua dipojok. "Silahkan Chanyeol."

Aku mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja yang ditunjuk. Aku duduk disamping perempuan itu kemudian meletakkan tasku setelah tersenyum tipis membalas senyumannya.

"Hai aku Baekhyun," perempuan itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Dengan sedikit ragu, aku membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Chanyeol," dan setelah itu aku hanya focus kepada pelajaran didepan.

.

Istirahat. Dengan berat aku menghembuskan nafas. Sudah setengah hari aku berada disekolah baru ini, dan itu tandanya waktu pulang kerumahpun semakin cepat. Aku mengeluarkan sebotol susu dari dalam tas dan meminumnya tenang.

"Eum… Chanyeol-_sii_?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketenanganku. Akupun menoleh kearah suara yang berasal dari teman sebangku baruku.

"Ya, Baekhyun-_sii_?"

"Apa kau mau kekantin bersamaku? Nanti akan aku kenalkan kepada teman-temanku yang lain," kuakui, senyuman perempuan ini sangat manis.

"Tidak perlu Baekhyun-_sii_, biar aku disini saja," dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku kemudian kembali meminum susu yang sempat kulupakan tadi.

"Ah tidak ada penolakan! _Kajja!_" akupun hanya terdiam saat perempuan ini menrik tanganku dan menuntunku kearah kantin.

.

TBC

.

NAHLOH! Anggap aja lah ini trailer(?). duh ini one pov nya gabanget. Baru nyoba sih bikin ff pake one pov begini. Aneh ya? Maapkan! Gasabar banget soalnya mau ngepost wkwk.

Ohiya, niatnya sih aku mau bikin ff chanbaek. Rated M. NC21 :v wkwk. Jadi tuh ceritanya si Chanyeol punya kelainan seksual gituuuu terus cuma si Baekhyun yang bisa nanganin. Gimana? Pada mau kaga? Kalo responnya banyak dan positif aku buatin._.

Yang punya grup chanbaek di line masukin gue dong, sampe mentok (?) wkwk ayo temenan yuk, add line aku ya **kangseulla** siapa tau jodoh. Sekian dan terima kasih. Jangan lupa review yak!


End file.
